My Happily Ever After
by librarat
Summary: Harry Potter is just a student in High school with his best friends, he also has a crush on his Potions teacher and crazy things keep popping up, he has to find a way to manage every new thing and find a way to get with his true love. Seriously, he deserves happiness...
1. Prologue

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it.

My Happily Ever After

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a boy….. Wait a minute; this is supposed to be a modern fairy tale… Well, not a fairy tale exactly but pretty close.

You guys know the story "Cinderella", right? Well, I guess you could say that this story is a lot like hers. Only this "Cinderella" is a boy… That's right, and his Prince Charming is just that. When I say Prince, I mean it, he's a guy. Sooo, if you were expecting Princess Charming, this story isn't for you, get out, vamoose, and scram.

Anyway, my name is Bijou, however that's not important. Well, not until a little later. Now, this story is about my Darling old Grump, Severus Snape (Prince by the people who've known him since he was born) and Sweet wonderful Darling Harry Potter (really, such a sweetheart).

Well, young Harry's parents' lives were cut short when they died in a tragic accident, you see, the two were driving to the country-side to visit Harry's God-fathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (both couples were school-mates and were all very close), well it was an accident to the public. You see, the Potter family was very wealthy and wealthy people often make enemies.

What actually happened was Pettigrew; he also went to school with the two couples. Since it's been made clear that the Potter family was fabulously wealthy, let's make it clear that so was the Black family. Anyhow, Pettigrew had always been jealous because all four were wonderfully smart even if Sirius Black and James Potter were always goofing off (Lily and Remus were the sensible ones); they were all impossibly gorgeous; and all of them were very popular.

Not at all like poor Peter Pettigrew; he was clumsy, wasn't that great to look at (rude but very true), and not all that great when it came to the intelligence department. You see, he was very jealous of Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony (James and Sirius were shifters and Remus was a werewolf) because of their looks and intelligence. Lily was a bit of a different matter, you see, no one could figure out why he disliked her, especially when she was so kind to everyone.

Now, Severus was Lily's best friend, in fact Lily was Severus's only friend with the exception of Lucius Malfoy (but he was a bit older). Of course, that served to make James very jealous of Severus even though he merely thought of Lily as a very dear and precious friend, and dare he say, a sister. James, however didn't believe that and always made fun of and embarrassed Severus all the time. Lily didn't really like that and told James repeatedly to leave Severus alone but by the time he finally stopped and tried to make amends, Severus had already begin to hate him, of course he tolerated James and his friends only because of Lily.

Of course, there were many people who were quite jealous of the five teenagers. They all had something that personified them and who they were.

Now, that day when James and Lily were killed was a horrible day indeed. Of course, the police had caught and arrested Pettigrew but the damage was done. You see, James and Lily had unfortunately not made a will, so custody of baby Harry went to Lily's only living relative; her sister along with her family.

And sadly, they were not as kind as Lily was. If you're wondering why Sirius and Remus couldn't take baby Harry, it's because of one simple thing. The person handling the custody case said that Harry would be better off living with a normal non-magic family that was also not gay. Yes, the person was a freaking moron. That idiot left Harry with an abusive family and Remus and Sirius were left behind, heartbroken.

Sadly, no matter what Remus and Sirius did, they could not gain custody of Harry. Though, as it stands, he still grew up sweet and kind, he refused to bow to the Dursley's abuse and instead put on a smile and locked away the pain. Waiting but never hoping for a Prince Charming to save him. Even through all the abuse and pain he still grew up kind and selfless, smart and sweet, and he always tried to protect those weaker that others because he wished to save them from the very pain he felt daily. Yes, he truly is a sweetheart.

Thankfully, it seems the Gods were smiling upon him when he became eleven. That's when he met Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and his clan of a family. They welcomed him with open arms and the first time since he had last seen his parents, he could truly smile once again.

Hermione and Ron knew of the abuse but Harry had begged them not to tell because he knew that no matter what anyone tried to do, he would forever have to stay with them until he was seventeen. They were understandably reluctant to do as he asked but they did so anyways to at least try to protect him from even more of the abuse if they told. And they always did whatever they could to help ease the pain. Like giving him warm clothing during the winter and cool clothing during the summer, and they'd always have food for him and little gifts during the holidays.

You see, before those two Harry had not known kindness from anyone except for brief recollections of his parents and two Godfathers. Even though he grew up without it, he still had more than any other. And with the meeting of those two, his very small, pain-riddled world began to expand. He began to have fun and the pain within his pure heart receded just a little and it became just a tad bit more easy to accept if he could only keep meeting his two dearest friends…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter One

"Ron, please stop saying things like that, it's quite rude." Harry admonished as he washed the dishes. "But Harry, he's so awful to you; I just can't see why you like the bastard. Besides, you deserve someone that's good to you; he is not good to you." Ron ranted as he tried to look over Hermione's shoulder while she did her homework.

Hermione merely sighed and blocked Ron's sight then turned to her small petite best friend. "Harry, for once I actually agree with Ron on this, you know he treats you differently than everyone else yet you refuse to blow up at him or throw a fit, even I would have done at least something by now if I were you." She said as she stared seriously into clear emerald-green eyes.

Harry stared back at her, with slight amusement. "Hm, I can't believe you of all people would be encouraging me to throw a temper tantrum." He said with laughter in his voice. "How very amusing."

Hermione and Ron could only stare in amazement at the small, petite young man that refused to show even a glimpse of hatred toward the world that had shown him nothing but pain. Then, they both shared a look of wonder and smiled at their best friend. He truly was to kind for his own good, too forgiving as well.

Of course, they didn't really know that it had only been with their help that Harry was so outgoing and kind and not filled with hatred like so many others who had been through the kind of life that he had.

Hermione got up from the chair she was sitting in and went to stand beside Harry, helping with the dishes while Ron went to the other side of Harry and began to put the clean ones away, after all, the cabinets were very high up and Harry couldn't reach that far. He always ended up needing help when it came to putting things up in high places, and since Ron was so tall, he got to put it to good use.

Harry merely smiled and shook his head, making his long raven locks sway gently from side to side.

* * *

After they were done with the dishes, they all sat down and continued to finish the homework that they had neglected while doing the dishes. Soon enough, they were finished and they still had plenty of time to do whatever they wished before all went to sleep.

The three shared a pent-house dorm room at the academy they all attended. Now, normally it would be against the rules for two boys and a girl to share a dorm room but they made it an exception seeing as Ron and Hermione were a couple and everyone knew that the three were as close as family. Though there were regular checks to make sure nothing bad was going on but other than that the headmaster trusted the three greatly.

As the three pondered what they could do with their spare time there was a knock at the door. Harry of course was the one to quickly get up and open the door.

He inwardly groaned as he saw who it was; Blaise Zabini had come yet again to most likely ask him out on a date. Ah hah, there were roses behind his back, yup definitely going to ask him again.

"Hello, my little wood sprite, I was wondering if you would give me the honor of taking you out on a date?" He asked in a somewhat husky tone as he watched Harry intensely. "Blaise, I'm sorry but as I have already told you, I will not go out on a date with you." Harry said politely as he looked up at Blaise. The dark Italian narrowed his eyes at Harry and leaned toward him, but before he could say anything Ron had appeared and placed a hand on his chest, successfully pushing him away from Harry as he glared down at Blaise. Blaise sighed and merely nodded his head at Harry and pulled away to leave.

* * *

"You know, you would think that he had at least already learned from all the times that you've already rejected him." Ron said jokingly as he closed the door and led Harry to the couch while Hermione got some snacks. From then on they watched a movie before Harry fell asleep curled up against the arm of the couch that they all sat on.

Ron and Hermione smiled gently at him and quietly turned everything off, Ron then carefully but easily lifted Harry into his arms and went to Harry's room. He gently set Harry down on his bed and wrapped his favorite blanket around him. Hermione smiled at the picture the two made and then they too went to bed.

* * *

That next morning, Harry was up bright and early. After he was done getting ready for the day, he decided to make breakfast seeing as it was now the weekend and he actually could afford to spend the time it took to actually make a good, nice, and warm breakfast.

* * *

And that is what Hermione and Ron awoke to. Ron was immediately awake and jumping out of his bed to get to the kitchen while Hermione followed at a much less hurried pace. They both grinned as they saw Harry set their plates on the table.

Their mouths practically watering at the chocolate pancakes, golden hash browns, powdered sugar French toast, bacon and eggs with sausages, and coffee for Hermione and hot chocolate for Ron.

Harry giggled at their expressions and lifted his eyebrow. "You know, it's starting to get a little cold." He said with amusement.

They both jumped and hurriedly sat down and then practically devoured everything on their plates. They loved it when Harry went all out with cooking; he was like a God in the kitchen.

After they were done inhaling the heavenly tasting food, the couple blushed a stammered a bit when they realized that they were in their pajamas, then they went to get ready for the day. Harry watched them leave the kitchen with a fond smile before he set to work cleaning everything, and by the time Hermione and Ron were done getting ready Harry was done with the kitchen.

* * *

Ron still thought Harry used his magic to get everything done quicker, but of course Harry preferred using his hands than his magic.

* * *

"So, what are two going to do today?" Harry asked as they all sat down. "Well, Ron and I were going to go to see the new teacher that's arriving. Do you want to come with us?" Hermione asked as Ron groaned at the thought of seeing the new teacher, he was supposedly a werewolf and that had a lot of the students interested in seeing if it was true or not.

"Hm, no, I was thinking of going to the library and try to find some new books." Harry said as he got up and handed them their jackets before getting his own.

Ron groaned again at the thought of his best friend not being there with him. Hermione elbowed him in the side when she heard him and then smiled at Harry and told him to be careful.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be alright by himself?" Ron asked worriedly, afraid of what could happen to the young man he thought of as a brother. "Yes, Ron I do believe that he can take care of himself. Besides, he's always been safe in the library." Hermione answered very assuredly as they both walked out of the dorms and to the gates of the academy where already many of the students were waiting.

* * *

Severus Snape, greasy Potions Master, sighed as he walked to the library. He just couldn't understand why everyone had to be so frustratingly stupid sometimes, well, actually it was all the time, but he didn't want to sound too dramatic.

He slowed as he saw long raven hair in a braid swing from side to side as someone walked in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and quickened his steps. He knew by instinct that the person was the Potter brat.

And then, before he knew it he was right beside the young man. He nearly stumbled however when the Potter brat whispered a polite greeting to him as he kept his eyes straight forward.

"Good morning to you as well, Mr. Potter." Severus said back, stunned that he had even said anything.

The Potter brat turned to look at him and he nearly stopped at the friendliness that filled his eyes as he smiled at Severus. "Are you going to the library as well, Professor Snape?" He heard the young man ask. He nodded his head and lifted his eyebrow asking a silent question. He didn't expect the boy to answer him. "Yes, I'm going as well, I thought I would try to find some more books to read."

Severus looked at him questioningly. "Yes Professor, I do read. I actually love to read very much." He said with amusement in his soft voice and his cheeks flushed as he looked up at the tall imposing figure that was Professor Severus Snape.

Severus nodded his head and wondered absently why the Potter brat had blushed when he looked up at as they both walked down the hallway that led to the library.


	3. Chapter 2

Autor's Note: Thank you to everyone that has read it so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter Two

Remus sighed as he saw all the teenagers at the gates. "Well, they seem excited don't they Moony." Sirius joked as he looked out of the car windows as well. Remus only sighed again and looked down at his hands. Sirius looked at him with sadness.

He had been like that ever since Harry had been taken away. There were times when he had acted like his old self, but he always returned to sighing and being sad.

"Harry should be turning seventeen this year." Remus said softly. Sirius practically jumped onto him and started to squeeze the life out of him with a hug.

"I know you miss him Moony, I do too. But, remember we can't give up hope that we'll find him." Sirius whispered into his ear as Remus tightened his grip when he returned the hug. "I know, I refuse to give up on our little Prongslet." He whispered back to Sirius.

"Now, Padfoot, please get off of me. I love you very much, but I doubt that the students would like to see me and my husband in such a compromising position." Sirius grinned at Remus before doing as he had asked.

Then seconds later, they were practically swarmed by the students as they pulled up at the gates. Remus grimaced and Sirius looked pained at the thought of having to walk through all of them. "Well, we could always run as fast as we can, huh." Sirius said as he watched the looming crowd of students.

Remus sighed and thanked the driver as he opened his door. As soon as he got out of the car, he froze.

Lavender, mixed with Irises.

Sirius stopped beside him and sniffed. He turned to Remus with wide eyes. And then they were gone in merely a second.

* * *

_"Oh, Lily, baby Harry is so calming for Sirius, he smells just like lavender and irises. How do you make that happen?" Remus asked Lily as the two of them watched Sirius and James make silly faces at a six month-old Harry._

_"You know, that's actually his natural scent." Lily said as she smiled gently at Harry as he started to rub his eyes. "Okay Little One, time for your nap." Lily cooed to him as James and Sirius whined like little children._

_"Remus, do you want to help me put Harry to bed?" Lily asked as she saw Harry reach for Remus and then she set him in Remus's capable arms._  
_Harry looked up at Remus and smiled at him with large clear emerald eyes. The young man held him gently in his arms and then followed Lily to the nursery where they got Harry ready for bed._

_Harry of course, tried to protest, but then Remus laid him done in his bassinet and handed him his deer plushy. Then he smiled and whispered a few words._

_After that, the two friends left the small child to sleep._

* * *

Remus narrowed his eyes as Sirius ran along beside him in his large black dog form. He could smell the lavender and irises all around the academy. He just hoped that he wasn't fooling himself.

* * *

Severus watched the Potter brat as they entered the library, then he saw Draco Malfoy, his godson, come near them.

"Hello, Professor Snape, Potter." Draco said as he got close enough. "Hello Draco." Severus said in reply as Harry whispered a greeting.

"Well, this is interesting; I thought you two hated each other." Draco said as he studied the two, though it seemed to Severus that he was studying Harry much more than he was studying him.

"On the contrary, I don't really hate anyone." Harry said softly as he moved to pass Draco, who stared at him in shock. Severus watched him walk away, absentmindedly noting the way his hips swayed when he walked, and was nearly shocked when he neared all the books that the library had on Shakespeare.

Severus and Draco shared a look and then followed Harry. Draco watched in amusement as Harry tried to reach a book on one of the high shelves while Severus lifted an eyebrow in amusement. When Harry started to jump, that's when Draco lost it and Severus started to chuckle softly.

Harry hadn't realized that they were behind, so when they started to laugh he was naturally startled. So startled that he actually fell backwards and nearly collapsed before Severus caught him.

When Harry started to fall, Severus had immediately stopped chuckling and Draco stopped laughing. Unfortunately, when Harry fell, he kind of passed out in Severus's arms.

And that is what Remus and Sirius walked into the library to see.

* * *

Remus followed the scent that was the strongest and it led him and Sirius straight to the library. As soon as Sirius turned back into a human they rushed into the library and saw a small petite man with long raven hair collapse into the arms of an older man.

The scent of lavender and irises came from the unconscious young man. Sirius nearly started screeching at the man but then saw Remus run over to them.

"Severus Snape?" Remus asked as soon as he was near. "Remus Lupin?" Severus asked as he carefully lifted Harry into his arms and looked toward a man that he hadn't seen in years. "Yes, well actually Black-Lupin now. What happened to him, to Harry?" He asked, panic was heard clearly in his voice as Sirius practically ran toward them.

"You know this is Potter, I had heard he doesn't even know you." Severus said in slight confusion as he felt Harry shift in his arms. "Yes, it's his scent." Sirius and Remus said together. "Hm, we should take him to the infirmary. And before you try to rip him out of my arms and then try to maul me, here." Severus said as he gently placed Harry into Remus's arms, he instantly felt cold without him, and then turned to lead them all out of the library and to the infirmary.

"My godson and I seemed to have startled him badly enough that he collapsed." Severus explained as he and Draco walked in front of the couple.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this nor do I own Harry Potter.  
Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read and to those who have reviewed, also reviews are always appreciated.

Chapter 3

Harry awoke to the sound of voices. He could just tell that they were speaking about him. He moved his hand to rest on his forehead when he heard a loud voice yell out. "Harry, are you okay Pup?" "Sirius, please be quiet, he's just awoken." He heard a softer voice chastise the louder one. "How about the both of you just shut your muzzles?" An annoyed voice said in smooth tones while a deep chuckle was heard afterwards.

_Professor Snape and Draco are easy to identify but who are the other two?_ He wondered as he slowly opened his eyes. What entered his sight was pure black. "Sirius you'll kill him if you don't let him breathe!" The softer voice exclaimed as he pulled the man named Sirius off of Harry. "Um, excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" Harry asked softly as soon as he could breathe.

The other four could only stare at the small teenager, almost as if they were shocked to hear him speak so politely. That blissful silence was shattered by a girly squeal that everyone in the room would never let Sirius forget as long as he lived. "Moony! He sounds just like Lily!" Sirius exclaimed as he practically bounced in his seat. The man named 'Moony' nodded his head absentmindedly as he stared at Harry, wondering why his Godson looked so small and fragile.

_Lily, isn't that who my Aunt talks about? She always complains about 'Lily', because of me, that's right, my mother is, was Lily. _"My mother, you knew her?" He asked as he carefully sat up and reached for his glasses only to have them handed to him by Draco. "Well, yes, you don't know about Lily, no one talks about her?" 'Moony' asked as he looked at the small teen with concern in his amber eyes.

"Well, no, the most I hear is from my Aunt going on and on about being saddled with the worst burden of her life because of my mother." He said gently as he looked at the obvious couple. "I'm sorry, but I never got you names." Harry said as he looked up at the two. "Oh, yes, so sorry, I am Remus Lupin-Black and this is Sirius Lupin-Black." Remus said as he gestured to himself first and then to Sirius beside him.

"But you can call me Padfoot and Remus Moony; your dad was Prongs." Sirius said with a grin as he looked at Harry, then with a sly tone added, ", and Severus is Snivellus", which was shortly followed by a disapproving growl from Remus. "Black, I have told you many times never to call me that." Severus said through clenched teeth. Sirius snickered as Remus looked at Severus nervously.

"Professor I'm sure he doesn't mean it, he's just trying to have a bit of fun." Harry said as soon as he saw that his Professor was reaching towards his wand. Severus raised an eyebrow at the petite little teen and merely nodded his head stiffly. When he turned back to look at the other three in the room, he was once again met with looks of shock and a stunned silence.

"Sirius, Remus who were you to my parents and why are you here?" He asked, if only to end the silence. Sirius' eyes widened at the question, as did the other two adults. "Well, Pup, Moony and I are your Godparents. No one ever told you?" Harry stared at the two adults in shock. He had had no idea about having Godparents. "Cub, your Aunt and Uncle never told you about us?" Remus asked softly.

"No, well they aren't the nicest of people and don't really pay attention to me." He said softly as he lowered his gaze to the blanket that covered him. The four other people in the room looked at Harry with shock before Sirius finally blew his top. "Those bastards, they don't give you any attention do they?! Oh, I knew we should have done something else, tried more, done anything to keep you away from them!" Sirius cried as he shook with anger.

Remus was about to say something when he noticed Harry had flinched when Sirius had yelled in anger. "Sirius please take Severus and his godson out into the hallway." Remus said as he watched Harry. The three started to grumble but then Remus glared at them, which sent them nearly running out of the infirmary.

Sirius and Severus did not want to be on the bad side of a werewolf, and Draco merely followed them because they were much wiser than he was.

When the three had scrambled out of the infirmary, Remus turned back to look at Harry who was still looking down at his blanket. "Harry, did your Aunt and Uncle abuse you?" He asked softly.

Harry looked up into his eyes and could only see the need to help and sincerity in Remus' amber gaze. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Can you tell me about it, please?" "I suppose." Harry said softly, fighting the overwhelming urge to cry.

"They would never feed me very often, even as a baby, and when I was old enough to cook and clean they would make me do all of it and if I didn't get everything done they would beat me and starve me. I also lived under the stairs in the cupboard until I was too big for it." Harry finished with tears in his eyes.

Remus could only try to reign in his anger at the idiots that had abused his poor Cub. It wasn't all that easy, mind you. But he did it, if only to not frighten Harry completely.

"Cub, please don't worry, Sirius and I will get custody of you now that you're old enough to decide on who you wish to live with." Harry nodded his head but then asked a very serious question. "Why didn't you take me when I was a baby?"

"They wouldn't let us, the man handling your case was against magic despite you being magical as well, not to mention the fact that he was against gay couples. No matter what we tried, we just couldn't get you. But believe me when I say, me and Sirius wanted to take you into our little family very much. We even had the right to do so because of us being your Godfathers, unfortunately our rights were taken away by a small minded fool and we lost you.

"Soon after you were taken from us, we tried to find you, however, that awful man pulled out all the stops to sway us from going after you. When we finally realized we weren't going to get the information we needed, Sirius and I took to wandering all over the place, hoping to get a chance at seeing you. Sadly we couldn't find you. And the only reason we are here at this school is because of all of the wonderful memories of your parents and us. You can't believe how shocked I was when I caught your scent." Remus explained as tears ran down Harry's cheeks. He smiled as he caught the tears and wiped them away gently.

"So, does this mean I can call you Moony?" Harry asked with a watery smile. "Of course you can, and you can call my silly husband Padfoot as well." Remus said as he grinned like a wolf would when it hit the jack pot with a fat rabbit.

Though, technically he's sort of half-wolf, so grinning like a wolf wouldn't be that far off.

"That'll be nice." Harry said as he got off the bed and practically jumped on Remus to hug him. Remus smiled gently and wrapped his arms around his godson.

When Harry finally pulled back and sat down on the bed, Remus starred him in the eyes seriously. "Harry, would it be alright to tell Sirius and Severus?" He asked. "I suppose, but please don't tell anyone else, I really don't want anyone else to know." He replied softly as he looked at Remus with a soft smile.

He nodded his head and then went to call Sirius and Severus back into the room with Draco, of course, bringing up the rear.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll tell them later when we're all alone, okay?" "Thank you." Harry said as he watched the three come into the infirmary. He smiled as Sirius sent them a goofy grin.

_I wonder, is this what it feels like to actually have a family that I can be with all the time and not worry about getting hurt?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story.

* * *

_Darkness. It's cold here and dark as well. I don't like it, and something hurts. Why, why does it hurt so much? Ugh, what is this pain? It hurts so much! _Harry. _What? _Harry, wake up Pup. _Who? _Pup, wake up or you'll miss Moony's cooking!

"Sirius!" Harry cried as soon as he felt a large weight jump on him. He quickly sat upright and noticed that he was in his room. "What, how did I get here?" Harry asked softly as he tried to push Sirius off of his lap. "Oh, remember, we came here after you were able to walk, and as soon as we got here you just went straight here and collapsed in bed." Sirius explained as he pushed himself up and helped Harry off of his bed.

The two then went out into the hallway only to hear shouting from the kitchen. As soon as Harry realized who was shouting he nearly sprinted toward the kitchen. From there he could see Draco and Ron in a shouting match while Remus, Severus, and Hermione were off to the sidelines of the kitchen. Hermione and Severus looked annoyed while Remus was amused. Harry could feel amusement as well, but that was only for a minute before he saw Ron and Draco reach for his Fine China plates. That was when Harry saw red.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you dare touch my Fine China, I will never cook for you ever again!" Ron froze as soon as he saw his petite best friend sporting an angry look on his angelic face with his hands placed on his hips, his eyes practically spitting emerald fire. His freckled face paled as soon as he realized what his best friend had said.

Draco snickered at the look and thought that he had survived a serious tongue lashing by the looks that Harry was sporting.

He was seriously wrong.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how dare you even think of touching one thing in my kitchen? And my Fine China, are you completely stupid?! How dare you even think that you would get away with that? Oh, I usually go very easy on people in our Defense Class because people always come out worse for wear when I don't go easy on them, but this time I shall make an exception! Be very afraid Draco Malfoy, be very afraid." Draco was so shocked he couldn't even move, that was most likely the worst tongue lashing of his life.

Compared to his mother's, that is.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe what he had just seen. It was completely unexpected from Harry- the Potter brat, he continuously reminded himself. Oh, he couldn't even believe he had found the sudden anger both cute and somewhat arousing.

_I am so going to hell for having thought that. _

* * *

"Out, out, out! I do not want you in my kitchen! Everyone that can act mature can stay, but everyone else has to wait in the living room." Surprisingly, Draco thought he could stay, that was until Harry kicked him out. Ron merely walked out slowly, head drooping, and acting as if his cat had died. Harry then glared at Sirius, who was shocked of course, but still followed, the other two just to be on the safe side.

That left only Severus, Remus, Hermione, and Harry in the kitchen.

* * *

Remus looked at Harry in shock, while Severus was still trying to regain a bit of sense at his sudden peculiar thoughts.

Hermione, however, knew the consequences of harming Harry's precious kitchen. The last time that Ron and she had blown something up in it, Harry had neither spoken nor cooked for them. In two words, it had been absolute hell. They had actually had to beg Harry to forgive them.

The little teen could be quite unforgiving when he wanted.

But, in the end, they were still the best of friends. _We will always be the best of friends. _Hermione thought fondly.

* * *

It was then that she saw Snape trying to reign in what he was feeling as he watched Harry. And it most definitely looked like attraction to Hermione. _Could it actually be? Does the Professor like Harry? _She pondered as she watched him curiously.

Severus could only watch in absolute fascination as Harry moved around the kitchen quite gracefully for someone who did so horribly in his Potions Class. He watched as Harry asked Remus to help him with a few things and then went around the kitchen to gather various things that were needed for whatever he was cooking.

Severus was snapped out his reverie when Hermione pulled him out of the kitchen and away from the glorious sight that was Harry Potter.

* * *

"Oh 'Mione, d'you know what Harry's making tonight?" Ron asked as soon as he saw his girlfriend. "Hm, sorry Ron, we didn't stay long enough to see." Hermione said as she sat on the couch by him and Severus took a seat in the black overstuffed recliner that was seated next to chestnut lamp table and almost instantly relaxed into it.

Hermione almost laughed at the sight of her usually tense and annoyed professor, as he sank into the recliner and had a look of utter peace on his face.

"I'm sure Harry would be very happy to hear that you like his recliner, Professor." Hermione said as she struggled not to giggle as Severus immediately bolted upright and looked quite annoyed at having his peace interrupted.

They all started to talk after a little while; well, Severus just glared at everyone as they all talked. And that was how they spent the time waiting for Remus and Harry to finish cooking.

* * *

After what seemed like only a little while, Remus was calling all of them to the dining table. Ron was the first one out of his seat, practically bolting towards the table that resided in the large kitchen. The people that had yet to taste Harry's cooking watched him with astonished looks. Hermione just smiled and took her time. That is, until she heard Ron call out to everyone, threatening that if they didn't get there fast enough, there would be no food left.

That of course, had her nearly jogging to the kitchen. You could never joke with Ron when it came to food after all.

* * *

When they were in the kitchen they could see that Ron wasn't joking. He actually had a very large plate of spaghetti with a few rolls already set before him. And he was already halfway done with his plate.

The two men and one young man took their seats and were immediately handed a plate with a decent portion of spaghetti and a roll.

Draco was the first to try his. He very nearly moaned at the taste. Severus raised an eyebrow at his godson and then looked at Harry, who was just sitting down, sending him a look. Harry merely smiled at him and then nodded toward Severus' plate. Severus raised an eyebrow yet again, but tried the food anyway just to humor the young man.

His reaction was much like Draco's.

* * *

Harry smiled gently at him and turned to Sirius who was trying to get his attention and eat all at the same time. "Harry Pup, did you make this? Remus said you did and he only helped a little! This is so wonderful Pup!" Sirius said after he ate his food quickly, flashing Harry a brilliant smile. "Thank you Padfoot, and thank you too Moony." At Remus's confusion, he elaborated. "For helping me cook." He said simply. Remus smiled at him gently in reply.

* * *

After Ron had finished his plate, he asked a very serious question. "Um, 'Mione and I get why you two are here," Ron started looking at Sirius and Remus ", but why are you two here?" Ron finished, looking at Severus and Draco this time.

"Mister Weasley, Draco and I were there when Mister Potter collapsed; it is only natural to make sure he is alright." Severus explained, hoping that they would all buy the excuse; he didn't quite know why he was here himself.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to eat all the food!" Ron complained as he looked at them suspiciously. Almost as if the boy was seriously trying to think that they were trying to steal the food Harry had cooked.

"Ron, stop being so rude, Professor Snape and Draco are only being nice. And if I recall, it is you that has eaten quite a bit of the food tonight." Harry said as he defended Severus and Draco.

Then, for the first time since Draco had started eating, he asked, "Harry, may I come over some more for your wonderful food?" It was so unexpected from the Malfoy heir that everyone at the table either exploded with laughter or merely smiled with amusement.

"Well, of course Draco, I always seem to make too much anyways." Harry said as he smiled at the blond, who returned the smile with a happy grin.

* * *

They all smiled and chatted as time went by, no one really noticing the time until someone knocked on the front door.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money of this story.  
Thank you

Harry looked up from where he was sitting and nearly glared in the direction of the door. He then sighed and got up. "I'll be back in a minute." He said to everyone and then left the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and Ron glared in the direction that Harry had gone. "Oh my, it's probably Blaise again." Hermione said glumly as Ron glared even harder. "Oh, who is he Hermione, and why does Ron look as if he would bash the man in the head if he saw him?"

"Blaise? I know him; he goes out with girls, gets them to have sex with him and then breaks their poor hearts." Draco listed as he reached for another roll.

"What?! Does Harry know?! Oh, we have to help him!" Sirius cried as he jumped from his seat, only to be stopped by Remus. "Harry knows about this, doesn't he?" Remus asked softly as he pulled Sirius into his lap.

"Of course, it's one of the reasons why Harry rejects him every single time Blaise asks him out." Hermione said happily as Ron smirked evilly.

That certainly caught Draco's attention. "What? Did you also know that Blaise can be very forceful when he doesn't get what he wants!?" Draco cried as his godfather looked stealthily towards the direction of the door.

Draco pushed himself up and quickly left the room.

"No wonder he looks so pissed off every time Harry rejects him." Ron muttered while everyone strained to listen in on what was happening in the other room.

"Blaise, I am sorry, but I will not go on a date with you." Harry said politely as possible, although he was agitated beyond belief on the inside. "If you're truly sorry, you can make it up by going on a date with me." Blaise replied as he watched the smaller teen with dark eyes.

"Sorry Zabini, but Harry's not available. To anyone but me of course." A deep masculine voice said as strong arms wrapped around Harry's small waist and pulled him up against a strong chest. Harry looked up with shocked emerald eyes only to see Draco smirking at Blaise.

"Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" Blaise asked between clenched teeth. "Oh, I'm only protecting my lover from a vicious rat." Draco said, innocently. Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco and looked as if he was about to say something but was then shocked into silence.

Draco lowered his head to kiss the soft skin of Harry's slim neck; he smirked when he felt Harry shiver against his touch. "Play along." He whispered into the crook of Harry's neck. He then smiled when he felt a gentle nod.

Draco locked eyes with Blaise as he straightened and then looked down at Harry with a small amount of shock in his eyes when the smaller teenager shifted in his arms.

Harry locked his arms around Draco's neck and smiled up at him. To Blaise, it looked like someone smiling adoringly at his lover. To Draco, however, it was really a smile of gratitude.

"Draco Love, I thought I told you I would handle this and you could carry on eating dinner." Harry said as he looked into Draco's near silver eyes. "Well, I know you can usually handle most things, but you were taking far too long my little Kitten." He said flirtatiously as the hand that was resting on the small of Harry's back began to crawl downwards toward Harry's cute little backside.

"Malfoy, how dare you-?" Blaise was cut off as Draco used his magic to shut the door in his face.

"Thank you Draco." Harry said as soon as the door was closed. "No problem Harry." They stood like that for a few more seconds until Harry felt Draco's hand on his rear.

Harry's sweet little smile turned deadly in a snap second.

"Draco, remember what I said about our Defense Class? I'm sorry, but I won't hold out on any of my magic when I spar against you and I will fight with you until you collapse. I promise you that." He said with a deadly looking smile.

Draco pulled his hand away so fast; you would've thought he'd burned it.

Harry stepped away from Draco and then went to rejoin everyone in the kitchen, Draco followed behind slowly and dazed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked as soon as he asked his precious godson. "Of course, I must thank Draco though." Harry said sincerely as he started to put all of the leftovers up.

Everyone shot Draco looks of thanks.

"Though he will be paying for the last thing he did in our Defense Class." Harry said calmly as he picked up the plates and cups that were still on the table.

"Why, what did my godson do?" Severus asked darkly as Draco paled severely. "Hm, he groped me and I wasn't all too happy with the kiss on the neck either." Harry said absentmindedly as he swiped a roll out of Ron's hand and put it with the others.

Everyone shot Draco glares that would frighten a goblin. Severus' glare was the worst.

After everyone was finished glaring they all went their separate ways. Remus, of course, made Harry aware of where they were staying before giving Harry a tight hug and then leaving with Sirius. Draco apologized to the tiny raven haired beauty profusely but was ignored. Severus merely looked at Harry with a silent good bye and left with his idiotic godson following behind him.

"Goodnight Harry." Ron and Hermione said as they went to their bedrooms to sleep after such a tiring day.

"Good night." Harry whispered as he went to the kitchen and began the process of cleaning everything up.

_Besides the Blaise and groping incident, this night was actually very fun. _He thought as he quickly yet neatly cleaned the kitchen. After that was done with, he went to tidy the living room up. _Hm, I seem like a regular house wife. _He thought with a giggle. After that, he sat down in his recliner, curled up, took a deep breath and conjured one of his favorite books to read along with his favorite plush pillow and downy soft blanket. Harry adjusted his pillow and blanket and then started to read.

That was how he fell asleep.

"You stupid, idiotic boy! What were you thinking Draco?" Severus asked as he thundered down the empty hallways.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. And come on, you should've noticed his cute little butt. Besides, what is a teenager to do with a beautiful young man in his arms with such a sweet smile on his face? I just had to grab it; it was a reaction Uncle Sev." Draco drawled as he walked at a much slower pace.

"And the kiss on the neck?" Severus asked harshly as he turned to face his idiot godson. "I actually wanted to see what would happen with that." Draco said as he rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture that was not lost on Severus.

Severus, however, remembered something that had him nearly grinning. "Oh, my stupid, foolish godson, I can't wait to see what you look like after your next Defense Class." He said simply as he turned away and continued on to his own rooms. Draco watched him go with dread curling in his stomach.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit off of this story.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about being so late, my laptop broke. Really sorry, again.

* * *

The exact moment Harry woke the following morning, he just knew it was going to be a wonderful day.

Even if it was the most hated day of the week; after all no-one likes Mondays.

He stretched as he got out of his chair and then looked out the window. It was nearly six and the sky was still a gorgeous shade of midnight-blue. He smiled as he went to his room to take a shower and then get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later he was done with his shower, ready for school, and had all the things he needed packed in his satchel. He then carried his satchel to the living room, placed it in his chair and then went to the kitchen to prepare a light, healthy breakfast for his friends and him-self.

He also made sure to make two lunches for Sirius and Remus seeing as that they would both be busy with Remus settling into his new teaching position. He stopped for a second. _I wonder if Professor Snape would be okay with me making him a lunch as well. I don't see him eat very much and he always seems so pale and sallow. _He thought kindly.

_Well, if need be I can always force him to eat it if he refuses. I won't stand by and do nothing if he isn't eating well. _He thought resolutely as he made a third lunch for the Professor.

Thirty minutes later, he was eating his breakfast while reading one of his favorite books. He smiled as he heard Ron fall out of his bed in a mad rush to get ready for school.

Ron came into the kitchen a few minutes later looking like he was in a complete hurry. Hermione followed him at a slightly slower pace.

Harry placed their plates in front of them as they slumped into their chairs after realizing that they weren't going to be late. He smiled as they dug in.

A few minutes later Hermione and Ron were done. "So, are you really going to do what you threatened to do yesterday?" Ron asked Harry eagerly as Hermione packed their things up.

"Oh yes. I'm looking forward to that later today." Harry replied with a sweet yet demonic looking smile. Ron's enthusiasm died down a little at the sight of his friend looking so evil. It was better to just not get on Harry's bad side when he was like that.

* * *

Another man was up just around the time Harry was awakening as well. A man by the name of Severus Snape, of course. He had also taken a shower around the time that Harry had as well. Only his shower was longer than Harry's.

Of course, when he got out of the shower he was greeted with the sight of him-self reflected in the large full-length mirror.

You see, Severus wasn't as thin as everyone thought he was. He was slender, of course, but he also definitely had muscle. Ah yes, jet black hair accompanied with just as black eyes seemed to go quite well with pale milky skin. He had a slight pack as well. His shoulders were broad and strong to go with a broad chest as well.

Ah yes, Severus Snape was a very nice man to look at. It would be even better if you could get him to stop making his potions long enough for his hair to be nice and silky smooth as well as shiny. Actually, there weren't many things that were wrong with Severus.

Although, you would never get him to admit such a thing, he just seems to think that there are many things wrong with him. This is probably a result from his less-than-adequate childhood.

_Hm, I doubt my looks would be good enough for him. Ah, I can't even believe I'm even contemplating having a relationship with him. After all, I doubt he would actually accept me. Stupid god-son for putting stupid ideas in my head. _He thought as he vehemently cursed Draco, said stupid god-son.

_Ah well, I still have Draco's injuries to look forward to laughing at when he leaves his Defense Class. Oh, I will have fun with this. _He thought evilly as he got dressed and then cackled as he left his dungeon rooms. Scaring any students who had decided to wander the halls before classes.

He took wonderful pleasure in scaring them; he did have a reputation to keep after all.

* * *

_Why do I have to get up now? It's way too early to be talking to Father. Ah, what does he want? _ "Okay, I get it, I'm up. Geeze, what did you want to talk about, Father?" Draco Malfoy asked as he practically dragged him-self out of his bed and toward his fireplace.

"Well, Severus was telling me last night about the trouble you seemed to have gotten your-self involved in." Lucius Malfoy said through the fireplace as he grinned wickedly at his son. Draco, still disoriented with sleep yawned, and didn't see the grin his father sent him.

"So, I should be careful? Thanks for concern, Father." Draco said happily as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"What? Oh, heavens no! I just came to ask you to send me a picture of how you look after you get beaten up by Mister Potter." Lucius said with glee as he watched his son's happy face immediately turn dark.

* * *

_Uh oh, time to go. _He thought as he quickly pulled out of the fireplace. He unfortunately wasn't quick enough to avoid Draco's nearly ear-shattering words, so he had to live with a huge headache for the first half of the day just because his wife wouldn't let him take a potion because he was apparently teasing "her precious baby".

* * *

"YOU EVIL OLD MAN!" Draco roared as his father ducked out of the fireplace.

He sighed and then went to take a shower seeing as he was now fully awake. _I swear Father and Uncle Sev take pleasure in my pain. They're both evil old men. _He thought irritably as he quickly finished his shower and then set to work on making him-self look absolutely perfect.

After all, he wanted to look his best now seeing as he probably would look absolutely horrid by the time Harry was through with him. Besides, Malfoys' were always supposed to look perfect no matter what the situation was.

* * *

Remus chuckled softly as he watched Sirius sleep. He looked like a puppy, all curled up the way he was. He really hated to do this, but Sirius did need to wake up and get ready. They were supposed to be going to Remus' new classroom early.

He did want to make a good first impression on the students after all. And if that took away his sweet puppy's sleep, he would apologize later.

"Sirius, Sirius Love, wake up." He said gently as he started shaking Sirius softly by the shoulder.

Sirius sniffled a little and turned onto his back, baring his nude upper body for Remus to see.

Remus sighed again but was then taken by surprise by Sirius. He was pulled down by his shirt and was kissed hard by Sirius who groaned then into the kiss. "Sirius, no- stop- I mean it." Remus said sternly as he managed to pull away from the enthusiastic kisses that continued down his throat.

"Sirius, no, we have to get ready and I want to be in the classroom before the students. Now, get ready." He said as he pulled him-self away, stopping Sirius before he could try to rid him of his shirt.

"But Moony!" Sirius pouted as Remus looked at sternly as he pointed toward the bathroom. "Fine, but later on tonight, you are not escaping me." He said seriously. Remus chuckled at him and then leered at Sirius' naked body as he got up from the bed.

"Fine, just know that you're going to be terribly sore in the morning and you will have no-one to blame but your-self." Remus said as he got Sirius' clothes for him after Sirius finally got in the shower, he then made a short breakfast for the two of them.

_I wonder if Harry is up by now._ Remus thought as he set their plates on the table and then enjoyed a book while waiting for Sirius.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story.

* * *

Harry giggled when he saw Draco. He looked as perfect as ever, but for some reason he looked really grumpy. Of course, it could be because Harry was going to kick his ass later on in their Defense Class. Harry giggled again as Draco saw him and started to panic a little. He was so going to have fun later on.

After all, you just can't grope someone and then expect to be let off without some kind of bodily harm. Besides, Draco should've known that he shouldn't have done something like that after the tongue lashing that Harry had given him previously. He shouldn't have done it regardless, but apparently the arrogance in the Malfoy Family was quite high.

_Oh dear, only one more class to go before Defense. Oh, I just can't wait!_ Harry thought as he made his way to the class he had before Defense. Unfortunately he was interrupted from his thoughts by Blaise Zabini.

"Ah, my little wood sprite, such a pleasure to see you again. Now, I would like to speak with you about Draco." He said politely as he fell into step beside Harry, only to be intercepted by Draco.

* * *

Draco was still panicking, but he just couldn't let Harry fall into Blaise's grasp. What kind of person would he be if he let sweet little Harry get eaten by the rat that was Blaise Zabini?

* * *

"Ah, Malfoy. What do you think that you are doing?" Blaise asked in a controlled yet angry voice. "Well, what kind of person would I be if I let you touch my innocent Kitten?" Draco asked back as he gently, almost as if he was scared, placed an arm around Harry's small waist. He smiled, however, as Harry instantly leaned against him and played along.

"Draco, I really should be getting to my class. Blaise, I am sorry, but Draco has to walk me to my class now." Harry said in his gentle voice as the two left Blaise standing in the middle of a hallway.

* * *

"Thank you for rescuing me again from him Draco." Harry thanked softly as Draco let go of his waist. "Not a problem." He replied as they arrived at Harry's classroom.

And just as he was about to walk to his own class, completely relaxed, he heard the chilling words, "Don't think this will make me go any easier on you though." As Harry walked into his classroom.

Draco felt the undeniable urge to cry at that moment.

* * *

Remus sighed tiredly as his second class ended. It seemed things were going quite well, except for the slight questions of if he was dating and the hungry looks he received from some of the older teenagers.

Of course, the students who did that were nipped at by a large black dog that seemed to grin when the students jumped up in shock. Everyone else, however, thought he was just precious and gave him belly rubs.

Apparently, no-one knew that the dog was actually a fully grown man.

Remus chuckled as Sirius barked at him. The bark alerted him to someone entering his classroom.

Sirius jumped up from where he was sitting and quickly changed into his human form right before he swept up the intruder with a nearly bone-crushing hug.

"Harry, you came to see me!" Sirius said excitedly as Harry squirmed in his grasp. "Actually, this is my class." Harry said simply as Remus helped him get out of Sirius' hug. They both smiled as Sirius pouted childishly.

Harry went to take his seat and then stopped as he remembered their lunches. "I almost forgot, I made you lunches because I thought you would have been too busy to remember it." He said as he got the lunches out of his satchel and smiled as Sirius nearly ripped them out of his hands in his eagerness to taste Harry's wonderful food.

Of course, this behavior got him a slap upside the head by Remus, who took the lunches away from him in his moment of dizziness. "Thank you Harry, I'm sure they'll be wonderful when we eat them." He said to Harry as he diligently kept the lunches away from Sirius who had recovered from being dizzy.

"And no we will not eat them now, but at the proper lunch time Sirius and I mean it. You can wait another hour and a half." He said toward Sirius as he put a guarding spell around the lunches just to be safe.

"So, Harry, since this is your class, are there any trouble-makers that we should look out for?" Remus asked as Sirius merely pouted since he wasn't going to be getting his way this time. "Hm, not really, other than Draco and his friends stirring things up a bit sometimes. Have you had any other Advanced Defense classes yet?" Harry asked as he got one of his books out of his satchel and sat down.

"No, I think that your class is one of the only ones that there are." Remus said with a bit of pride in his voice at the thought of his god-son being in advanced classes. Sirius stopped pouting to engulf his god-son in a huge hug.

"Of course, he's my god-son after all." Sirius said both proud and feeling a bit smug at the same time. Remus only shook his head at him in exasperation as Harry sighed.

"Oh, if you want to keep being a dog while in class, you should probably change back Sirius." Harry said when he saw the time. Sirius let go quickly and changed back into his large, black dog form.

Not a moment too late seeing as students started walking through the door right after he changed into a dog.

Immediately, all the girls that walked through the door cooed at him when they saw the shaggy black dog. The guys laughed a bit but soon stopped when they saw the girls glare at them as one whole being. Draco, however, was the last to enter the class room, hoping to go unnoticed by Harry.

* * *

Sadly, Harry saw him right as he came through the door way.

* * *

"All right class, now, I am Professor Lupin-Black. This is Padfoot." Remus introduced both of them by gesturing to first him-self and then to Sirius. The girls giggled while the boys groaned.

The girls could clearly see how handsome Remus was and the boys were just threatened by his handsomeness. Well, most of them, Harry and Draco were among the very few that weren't threatened.

"Now, since you are all advanced, we will have a sparring session today." Some of the students looked around in confusion when they heard a dull thudding noise.

Draco was banging his head on his desk in the back row while mumbling about God having mercy on him.

"Now then, partner up. And when I say begin, you may begin." He said as he pushed all the desks to the sides of the room after the students got up.

* * *

"Draco, you'll be my sparring partner, right?" Harry asked after he walked up to him. Draco could only nod his head weakly as the two stood by each other.

He just knew he was going to feel as if Hell had fought with him.

* * *

"Begin." Remus said simply after he had made sure that everyone had a partner and that they were all facing each other.

As quick as lightening, Harry whispered a spell that shot, well, lightening at Draco, who in turn tried to evade it. Unfortunately, he was too busy trying to throw a spell at Harry and was unprepared for the blow. The spell lifted him into the air while giving him an annoying shock, and the next thing he knew, he had collided with a wall.

He was dazed and overwhelmed for a second and then all the noise seemed to fade away. He briefly thought that he may have fainted when he looked over to see Harry rushing over to him with a look of shock on his sweet face.

"Oh dear, Draco are you all right. I didn't mean to do that. And besides, that spell is just supposed to temporarily shock the foe. Oh my, I'm so sorry." Harry said in a rush tearfully as he kneeled on the floor next to Draco.

Remus was the next to come up by them and he almost laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Draco demanded as soon as he could speak after he noticed the twitching of Remus' lips. "Well, that shock, um, your hair." Remus tried to explain as he struggled to stop his laughter.

Draco immediately conjured a mirror and looked at his hair. He nearly screamed at the sight he saw. His perfect white-blond Malfoy hair was sticking up in all directions and _**steaming**_. Soon enough, he heard everyone brake out into laughter.

* * *

Almost everyone was laughing; Harry was still looking at Draco worriedly and was gently touching him all over, trying to make sure that nothing was damaged.

* * *

"I'm alright Harry, just stunned." Draco said as calmly as he could as he let Harry pull him up.

_Wait a minute, I can milk this for all it's worth and not worry about getting in trouble for it. Hah, I bet the Old Man and Uncle Sev never did this._ _Hah hah hah!_ He cackled in his devious mind as he leaned against Harry heavily.

Harry panicked when Draco did so and started questioning him. "Oh, are you alright, does anything hurt?" He asked in a complete panic.

"My head hurts, and I do feel a little shaky." Draco said pitifully. Remus and Sirius both watched Harry panic and fawn over Draco and instantly knew what he was doing.

James had done the same thing with Lily a time or two. She could never resist an injured person. It seemed that it was the same with Harry.

Remus sighed as Harry allowed Draco to sit next to him at his desk. He then allowed everyone to get their desks back in order and to sit down. The rest of the period was spent as a free day.

All the while, Harry cooed and fawned over Draco who instantly soaked up the attention as soon as he got it.

_I wonder if there's a word for men who soak up attention like that. _Sirius thought as he watched the two in his dog form. He grinned wickedly at Draco who seemed to feel his stare when he instantly stiffened. He relaxed a moment later after Harry asked if he was in pain.

* * *

_Hm, I wonder what happened in Draco's Defense Class._ Severus thought as he walked back to his dungeon rooms. Only to be intercepted by Draco and Harry.

"Hello Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a minute?" Harry asked as soon as he saw him. Draco and Severus both stared at the petite teen in shock. "Well, I suppose." Severus said gruffly as he opened the doors with a flick of his wrist.

They all shuffled into his rooms and Draco immediately sank onto a couch while Harry and Severus stared at him disapprovingly. "What? I have a huge bruise on my back and my hair is screwed up. I think I deserve to rest a bit." He snapped at them.

Immediately Harry felt bad. "I'm sorry; do you want me to get you some ice?" Harry asked gently as he rushed to Draco. "Yes, please." Draco simply replied.

With a nod of the head from Severus, Harry wandered Severus' hallway until he came to the kitchen, leaving the two men to speak while he was absent.

* * *

"So, did you have fun?" Severus asked with a smirk after he finally noticed Draco's hair. Draco glared at him and tried for perhaps the fiftieth time that day to get his hair under control. Which he failed at miserably, Severus noted.

"I didn't expect it to be that strong." Draco muttered as he gingerly sat up. "So, you now have Mister Potter fawning over you. Don't you think you're being harsh, after all, you do deserve the punishment very much." Severus said as he raised an eyebrow at his foolish god-son.

Their chat was interrupted by Harry as he came back into the living room with a bag full of ice. "I have the ice for you Draco. Do you think you can manage while I speak with Professor Snape?" Harry asked as he looked at Severus instead of Draco.

Draco nodded his head as he was handed the bag of ice and then watched Harry pull his god-father away toward the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story.

* * *

"Gred, I believe that we should visit our sweet little Harry." A mischievous voice said as his brother and he walked around their shop.

"I completely agree Forge; after all, we must protect Harry from all those awful teenage boys. He is a delicate flower after all." 'Gred' gleefully said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, and while we're protecting Harry's innocence, we can go see Ickle Ronniekins; I do believe we have some pranks that need to be tested on someone." 'Forge' wickedly said with a gleeful smile.

The brothers looked at each other and then grinned. Soon after, they had quickly packed their bags and had locked the shop up.

* * *

"So, Mister Potter, what do you need?" Severus asked, feeling the need to get through whatever Harry needed as soon as possible as to not be tempted by the little beauty.

"Ah, well, I wanted to give you this Professor, I made it for you." Harry said as he brought out the lunch that he had made for Severus and held it out to the man that he secretly had a crush on.

Severus stared at Harry in silent shock. No-one had ever actually made him a lunch before. Of course, there were the times when he would go to Lucius' manor to discuss certain things or to just relax and the cook would make them lunch, but that was required.

There was also his loud-mouthed, nosey hag of an Aunt that had made him lunches in the past, but they were family, it was expected to make a lunch for family every now and again. Even if his family wasn't the greatest and didn't care about him all that much, his Aunt was the only one he would think about fondly because she was the only person in his family that genuinely cared for him.

Hell, he thought of her as his mother even more than he thought about his actual mother.

Oops, he was starting to get off track. Harry was staring at him with large green eyes and slight disappointment took over in their depths as he started to retract the hand that still held the lunch suspended in air.

That is until Severus suddenly reached for it with lightning speed, shocking both of them greatly as he slowed down and waited with his palm facing up. He then gently suspended the lunch in air with his magic as Harry let it down into his awaiting hand.

Severus looked up after he was done ensuring that his magic would capably hold the lunch in air without dropping a single piece of its contents. The look on Harry's adorable face was absolutely worth taking the lunch.

His eyes were actually sparkling with happiness and his face was flushed pink, his neck was a light pink as well from what Severus could see. It made Severus wonder what else of Harry's delectable looking body would like when he was blushing. He quickly snapped out of thinking like that when Harry started to speak to him.

Luckily, Harry had just started to speak as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Thank you Professor, I was wondering if you would take the lunch. I mean I always worry because it doesn't look like you eat very much." He said as he blushed even more and turned to look at the sink.

So he was worried about him? He always worries? Severus thought his heart would burst with the way it suddenly started pumping. "Well, because of all the potions I create, I don't eat sometimes. After all, I am very busy when making them, and they do consume a lot of time." He explained, shocked yet again, this time because he was actually explaining.

"Well, you should still eat something, and I don't mean snacks or anything like that. You need to have healthy food as well. In fact, if you can, would you be all right with coming over to the dorm room to eat with the others and I?" He asked sweetly as he chastised Severus gently. Severus wasn't quite sure how he did it, he just knew that he had indeed done both.

How about that? A seventeen-year-old was speaking to a grown man -to him- like that without even flinching. _How truly amazing you are._ He thought as he stared at Harry in wonder. He started as he realized that Harry was waiting for his answer.

"Well, I suppose I could clear some time in my busy schedule to eat with you." He said snidely, if only to save his reputation as the evil dungeon bat. Harry smiled at him in response.

Unfortunately, their peace was interrupted by Draco.

* * *

"Hello, I thought you two may have forgotten about me." Draco said as he sauntered through the doorway of the kitchen. As if he didn't have an injury, or as if his injury didn't pain him at all.

Severus grinned slightly to himself as he realized that hell was most likely about to happen to his foolish godson.

"Draco, you aren't hurt." Harry stated slowly, not asked, stated. Draco stopped suddenly as he realized that he was walking as if the pain was absolutely nothing, which it really was nothing. He paled as Harry looked down, his bangs covering his eyes from view.

Suddenly he looked up, turned to Severus and spoke. "Professor, please do forgive me and I truly hope I won't get in trouble." After those words were spoken he appeared directly in front of Draco. The next thing Severus heard was a harsh thump.

It was from Draco hitting the wall because Harry had sucker punched him in the jaw.

As Severus shook slightly with laughter and Draco moaned in pain from the harsh punch, Harry walked out the kitchen and took off down the hallway.

Severus abruptly stopped laughing and ran after Harry with the lunch that was still suspended in the air trailing after him.

Luckily, he caught Harry just before he opened the door. He wrapped one of his much larger hands around one of Harry's thin wrists and turned him around. Only to have his heart clench terribly at the sight Harry made.

His gorgeous eyes had tears welling up in them and undeniable sadness swirling within their brilliant depths.

When Severus looked at him with alarm Harry answered, "I hate it when people lie to me," he whispered sadly. He then looked toward the ground as tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

Severus gasped slightly and wiped them away gently, he then lifted Harry's chin to look him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry about my foolish god-son. He just doesn't know any better. In fact, I'm hoping that the punch you landed on him will help him make better decisions." He sighed greatly as he looked at Harry.

"I was also wondering if it would be alright if you ate with me today. At least allow me to make it up to you in apology for Draco." He rushed as Harry looked up in wonder. Harry nodded his head slightly and smiled brilliantly at him.

"Thank you Professor, I would be very happy if I could have lunch with you today." He whispered sweetly.

Severus smiled warmly at him and was yet again shocked. This time was because he was smiling. "Well then, come along. I have a place where I go when I do have the pleasure of eating lunch." He said as he reclaimed Harry's hand in his own and started to gently tug him toward the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later the pair was in one of the school gardens.

"Oh, Professor this is gorgeous! I don't recall ever being here though. I love visiting the gardens but I don't think I've been in this one before." Harry said to him with a slightly confused look on his face.

Severus chuckled a bit at the look and then explained.

"Well, I found this one on my own. I suppose it's a bit of a secret from everyone now. I do hope that you'll continue to keep it a secret from everyone." He said as he looked at Harry seriously.

"Oh, of course!" He replied excitedly as he helped conjure a blanket for the two to sit upon.

Then, while Harry was busy looking at all the different flowers and trees that were in the garden, Severus decided to split everything that Harry had made between them.

Salad, turkey sandwiches, and fruit was all split up and put on to plates that Severus had conjured along with some forks. He then split the tea that Harry had put in with the lunch with two cups that he had also conjured.

After Harry was done gazing at the beauty that surrounded them, they both started to eat in silence. Of course, it was a peaceful silence that both felt incredibly calm in.

* * *

While they were in peace and silence, Draco was in pain and irritated beyond belief.

_How could they just leave me? Now I really am in pain._ He thought miserably as he dragged him-self out of Severus' rooms.

"Oh, did Harry find out about you faking it?" An obnoxious voice asked as Draco walked along the dungeon halls.

"Yes, he did. He sucker punched me." Draco replied, trying in vain not to move his jaw too much. Sirius fell into laughter as Remus merely sighed.

"Well, you deserved it for taking advantage of Harry's kindness." Remus said as he chastised the teen. "He seems to be more Lily's child than James', huh Moony?" Sirius asked as he took pity on the boy and conjured some ice for him.

"Yes, I suppose he is. But, I believe he is equal when it comes to being their child." Remus said in reply.

"Hm, I suppose. Well, see ya later Malfoy Brat! Moony and I have some of Harry's delicious cooking to eat for lunch!" Sirius yelled gleefully as he pulled Remus along with him toward their rooms.

* * *

_Oh yes, rub it in why don't you? _Draco thought as he continued to pout. "Damn it, I should've been truthful, lying gets me nothing with him." He mumbled to him-self as he walked towards his own dorm room.

He might as well try to at least take a small nap, and hope that some of the pain wears off before his next class.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story._

* * *

"Hm, I wonder where Harry went; he always eats with us at lunch time." A dreamy voice spoke up amongst the group of five students that were seated at the large circular table.

The other four students looked at the girl and then proceeded to look all around them.

"Hm, the last I saw Harry was right before his Defense Class. Where did he go?" A girl by the name of Ginny Weasley asked her older brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione.

"Well, we could always go see Draco. He did something Harry didn't enjoy all that much and so Harry decided to punish him in their Defense Class." Hermione said with a grin. Ron snickered into his hand as the other three looked at them in surprise.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The new Professor and his husband are Harry's God Parents." Ron included after he was done snickering.

"WHAT?!" The reaction was completely expected.

Neville Longbottom, who was normally timid and didn't speak up all that much was the first to ask questions. "What? Are you sure? How do you know?"

Ginny pretty much asked the same things as Neville had.

Luna Lovegood, the one who had brought up Harry's disappearance, had a much calmer, relaxed reaction. "Isn't that nice? Oh, I feel so happy for Harry now. He must be so happy." She stated dreamily as she smiled at the group.

"I know, oh Luna, it was so wonderful when we had them over for dinner, Harry was so happy." Hermione said as she smiled and leaned against Ron, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We also know for sure because Professor Snape even said it was true." Ron said as he continued to eat, even though it was slightly harder now because he still had one arm wrapped around Hermione.

Of course, his statement brought more chaos to the table.

"WHAT?!" Again, the reaction was expected.

"Professor Snape was there?" Neville asked while Ginny spoke harshly. "If he hurt Harry-" The rest of the sentence was left unsaid but enough was implied.

"Oh, did their love blossom anymore?" Luna asked politely after Neville and Ginny were done speaking.

You see, all of the group knew about Harry's crush and were perfectly fine with it. Hell, they fully supported it. They were all extremely protective of Harry, even more so when it concerned Severus.

Neville and Luna especially, because he was one of the only people that hadn't messed with them when they were younger.

"Well, I think that Professor Snape likes Harry, oh I really hope so. Oh, Draco was there too. It was really funny though. Ron and Draco got into a fight and- Oh, you know what? We probably should find Draco and ask about Harry." She said as she used her magic to throw her trash away.

The others followed her example and quickly followed her through the halls. All the while, Hermione told the story of that night while Ron groaned at the awful threat Harry had made against him.

Finally after asking around a bit, they found Draco's dorm room.

What they saw when Draco opened the door made them all explode into laughter.

His perfect Malfoy hair was _**still **_messed up. And this time he had a medium sized bruise that rested exactly on his chin.

"Wow Malfoy, did Harry do all that to you in Defense?" Ron asked after he had finally gotten control of his laughter.

Draco sighed and considered punching the red haired weasel in the mouth, just to make him-self feel better of course.

"Well, the hair yes, the bruise was afterwards." He said stiffly, seeing as the bruise hurt like a bitch. Of course, he could have been being a big baby about it.

The group stared at him in shock, willing him to explain with their minds.

Draco sighed again but explained willingly. "Well, I kinda wanted to see what would happen if I milked it a bit. I forgot that I was supposed to be acting hurt, he got quiet, and then he sucker punched me. If you're wondering where he went, well I don't know. I do know, however, that he is with Uncle Sev."

At their questioning gazes, he spoke again, explaining why Harry was most likely with Professor Snape.

"I went to go speak to him about something, Harry went with me, they spoke instead, that was before Harry knew about me faking it. After Harry found out and sucker punched me, he left, Uncle Sev went after him, then they both left together. Can I go back to sleep, my jaw hurts." Draco said pitifully.

After waiting for an answer, Draco left them standing there while he shut the door and went back to his bed to sleep.

The five students frowned as one but then brightened up at the thought of Professor Snape being nice to Harry.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, but this was more of a filler chapter than anything. And to introduce some more characters that we know.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story

Authors Note: I really am so sorry it's been so long, I just had a really serious case of Writer's Block. Again, so sorry!

* * *

Severus looked at Harry and was stunned by the beauty the small teen had. He scoffed inwardly at the thought of spouting poetic about the teen. He grimaced a second later when he cast a spell to tell him the time.

With great sadness he cleared his throat and waited for Harry to look at him.

"Yes Professor, what is it?" Harry asked gently.

"It seems that lunch time is nearly over so we should leave." He replied softly, not really wanting to break the peace and serenity that was within the garden.

Harry frowned but started to pack any leftovers up anyways.

In silence, the two got up and started walking. About fifteen minutes later, Severus was staring down at a blushing and adorably fidgeting teen. Harry looked as if he was going to say something and Severus was patiently waiting for whatever he was going to say.

Finally, Harry seemed to gather the nerve he needed to speak. "Professor, if it's alright, you can call me Harry instead of Mister Potter." He said softly.

Severus looked at the teen in surprise. _He was blushing and fidgeting over that? Damn it all, why must he be so cute?! _He thought furiously as Harry looked down at the ground, awaiting his reply.

"Well, I suppose that's fine, but only if you will call me Severus. Ah, it also has to be whenever we're among friends. It would be strange for the other students and professors to suddenly see us speaking so familiarly." He said clearly as he looked to the side to avoid looking at the sweet, innocent little creature before him.

Harry's face lit up dramatically, his smile was absolutely spell-binding. His eyes shown with absolute happiness at the thought of calling his crush by his first name.

"I see, so Severus, will you come to dinner tonight with Remus and Sirius? I believe my other friends will be there as well. Oh, I suppose you could bring Draco as well, just make sure to tell him that he can't have any dessert. He certainly does not deserve any." Harry said with a frown.

Severus chuckled at him and then smiled gently. "Yes, I believe that I can find the time to do some new potions a little later, so I will have to ask that you make enough for my-self as well. And it would be a delight to inform Draco that he won't be able to have any dessert." He said with a wicked grin.

"Oh, wonderful, I'll definitely make sure to make enough for you! I'll see you later tonight then, Severus!" Harry called out as he left the hall-way they were standing in. Severus merely waved at him.

* * *

Severus slowly made his way to his rooms. He walked in silence. Contemplating what was happening to him-self.

_How peculiar, just the other day I hated him, now I like him. A lot. How peculiar indeed._ He thought as he walked through the door that led to his rooms.

What he met once he entered the rooms surprised him. Lucius was sitting in a chair, looking as if he was waiting for him.

"Lucius, what are you doing here? Should you not be at your manor?" Severus asked as he sat down next to his old friend.

"Yes, but I had to warn you Severus. He has just come back and I am quite worried about what will happen to our world should he get what he wants." Lucius said, clearly shaken.

At once, Severus knew who Lucius was speaking of.

"He is back? Are you quite positive?" Severus asked, feeling the need to make sure that it was indeed him.

"Quite sure, considering that I was speaking with him not all that long ago. In fact, just about two hours have passed since I spoke with him." The head of the Malfoy Family said haughtily, slightly hurt by the thought of his dearest friend not believing him.

"I know you spoke with him, I do believe you, I just feel the need to make sure Lucius." Severus replied with exasperation clearly heard with in his voice.

"Well Sev, what do plan to do now that that awful bastard is back, hm?" Lucius asked, completely curious now.

Severus merely sighed and then replied, "I don't know."


End file.
